


От начала до конца, и обратно

by Omletto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto





	

Билет на финальную игру «Сакаи Блейзерз» против «Торэй Эрроуз» достаёт тренер. Смотрит на Вакатоши с подозрением, когда кладёт на протянутую ладонь отпечатанный листок. Вакатоши кажется, что от него ожидают приступа бешенства или как минимум слёз. Он молча кивает и снова прощается с тренером до следующего месяца. 

Встречаться в столовой тренировочной базы — самая бессмысленная традиция, которую приходилось соблюдать Вакатоши – пусть даже и из неё можно извлечь пользу. Как будто попытки душевных разговоров и наблюдение за энергичными новичками помогут вернуть в жизнь Вакатоши волейбол.

— Ты всё ещё можешь играть, — говорят ему. Конечно, вбивать мяч в стену у родителей на заднем дворе. Дорога в профессиональный спорт закрыта для него навсегда, и всё остальное звучит издевательством.

Он приходит посмотреть, потому что прошло уже достаточно времени после операции на плече. Он психически стабилен, готов к новому витку своей жизни — по крайней мере, по словам врачей — и очень скучает по волейболу.

Игра динамичная, живая. Будит внутри уже позабытое чувство соперничества, сильное и яркое. Будто сам Вакатоши сейчас на площадке. Будто от его удара мяч врезается в паркет. Будто у него горит кожа на ладони, а внутри кипит адреналин.

Сыгранные пять сетов сливаются для него в один — долгий, но полный будоражащих эмоций. Кажется, что пару раз он вскакивает с места, празднуя особо удачные атаки, или разочарованно стонет вместе с залом от глупо упущенных очков. С трибун волейбол выглядит совсем по-другому, и Вакатоши старается не думать, что последний раз он был болельщиком, когда приходил смотреть на игры отца.

Ему неважно, кто станет чемпионом сегодня, но он то и дело пристально вглядывается в основной состав "Блейзерз". Он играл с обеими командами, он побеждал и тех, и других. Но всё же он ищет взглядом именно вихрастую макушку Ойкавы, его гордо выпрямленную спину с первым номером на футболке — такая же, но другой расцветки, до сих пор лежит в шкафу Вакатоши, — высматривает быстрые, почти незаметные движения ладоней, когда тот предупреждает команду о следующей комбинации. Школьные соперники не забываются. И если быть совсем честным с собой, Вакатоши пришёл на игру отчасти из-за него. То ли чтобы снова убедиться, что жизнь идёт дальше и без участия в ней Вакатоши, то ли чтобы потешить подлую надежду, что не одному ему может быть больно. 

"Блейзерз" побеждают, и Вакатоши уходит, не дождавшись церемонии награждения.

 

В туалете он долго плещет водой в лицо. Кожа на щеках горит, будто ему стыдно, но он ничего не может поделать с собственной завистью. С желанием снова оказаться на пъедестале, доказать всем — и в первую очередь самому себе, — что он лучший. Когда он собирался на игру, он был твёрдо уверен, что справится. Но время не лечит и дыра внутри не зажила. Врать самому себе бесполезно.

Пару раз в уборную забегают восторженные зрители, они обсуждают финал, не замолкая ни на мгновение. У Вакатоши колет виски, и он снова умывается, пережидая, когда стихнет гомон толпы за дверью.

Он выходит, когда снова чувствует себя более-менее спокойным. Но не успевает пройти и пары метров, как наталкивается на группку усталых игроков "Блейзерс". Ойкава — среди них, взмыленный и довольный. Вакатоши всё ещё помнит это чувство — победу, горящую на ладонях — и спешит пройти незамеченным.

Ойкава окликает его, на ходу извиняясь перед сокомандниками. Настигает его, улыбается приветливо и удивлённо. 

— Ушиджима? Давно не видел тебя на площадке. Стареешь?

— Травма, — отвечает Вакатоши. Говорить правду оказывается не так уж и больно, будто говоришь о ком-то другом.

— Хм, не слышал, но подозревал. Когда возвращаешься? Я бы с удовольствием сыграл с тобой. Вспомнили ли бы школьную пору, я бы наконец надрал тебе зад. Знаешь, это было моей мечтой лет с тринадцати.

Ойкава ведёт себя странно приятельски, едва не хлопает по плечу. Конечно, они уже давно переросли детскую вражду, да и время совместной работы в сборной не прошло даром. Но сейчас Вакатоши неприятно слушать Ойкаву, будто тот говорит совсем не с ним. Будто статус чемпиона Японии заставляет его любить всё живое вокруг, не придавая никому большого значения.

— Никогда, — отвечает Вакатоши, и это тоже правда. 

Как и то, что даже в его команде не все знают о его уходе из большого спорта. Тренер до сих пор кусает локти, не в силах отыскать замену. Наверняка, это должно льстить, но Вакатоши не чувствует ничего, кроме глухой досады. Это он больше не сможет играть. Это его жизнь кончена. Он бывший профессиональный спортсмен, он знает, что незаменимых не бывает.

— О, — с нервным смешком выдавливает из себя Ойкава. 

Он выглядит ужасно виноватым. Будто он собственноручно сломал Вакатоши, а после поплясал на его исковерканном бесполезном теле.

— Тебе не стоит переживать, — замечает Вакатоши. 

Он говорит это день за днём, родителям, тренеру, отражению в зеркале. Ничего не случилось. Просто закончилась чья-то жизнь. И никому не должно быть до этого дела, тем более Ойкаве. Тем более, когда Вакатоши сам наблюдает со стороны за своей медленной и мучительной смертью.

— Да, конечно, — медленно произносит Ойкава и всё ещё стоит, замерев на месте. 

Вакатоши привык слышать долгие причитания, но не что-то подобное. Что ж, по крайней мере это самое честное, что ему говорили в последние месяцы. 

— Мне пора, — говорит Вакатоши. — Поздравляю с победой. Это была хорошая игра.

Он силится улыбнуться, потому что это будет уместно. Потому что травма научила его тому, что в первую очередь он должен заботиться о чувствах других. Не доставлять никому неудобств.

— Да, — повторяет Ойкава. 

И смотрит на Вакатоши так, будто впервые, по-настоящему увидел его.

 

На следующий день после игры Вакатоши чувствует себя разбитым. Он пьёт впервые за долгое время и проводит вечер у телевизора. В тёмной комнате ему кажутся расплывчатые силуэты. Родители, тренеры, сокомандники, противники. Все они виноваты в том, что Вакатоши никогда не сможет стоять рядом с ними. Они вытолкнули его из своей жизни. Сама жизнь вытолкнула его. У Вакатоши чешутся кулаки, все они заслуживают мести, того же, что случилось с ним.

Вакатоши со злостью швыряет бутылку в стену. Последний силуэт, кажется, принадлежит Ойкаве, и его голова расплывается на отдельные белесые полоски. Вакатоши едва сдерживается, чтобы не позвонить Ойкаве и наорать на него. А потом долго собирает в потёмках осколки.

 

Ойкава сам находит его. Приезжает на тренировочную базу "Панасоник Пантерз", и Вакатоши понятия не имеет, почему Ойкава ищет его именно здесь. Как подгадал, что именно сегодня он будет встречаться с тренером.

Ойкаву приводят к нему чуть ли не за руку. Тот заинтересованно оглядывается по сторонам, привычно анализируя происходящее вокруг, улыбается знакомым и незнакомым игрокам команды, наведавшимся в столовую. Вакатоши знает, как работает его голова — иначе они не сыгрались бы когда-то вместе, — и потому спешно ищет пути отступления, предлог избежать ненужной встречи.

Тренер с предательской радостью приветствует Ойкаву, предлагает присесть с ними. Вакатоши прячет лицо в ладонях, а Ойкава смотрит на него в упор и улыбается.

— Какими судьбами к нам пожаловал лучший связующий Японии, — нарочито ласково спрашивает тренер, и Вакатоши кажется, что у того сейчас треснет лицо от неумелой имитации доброжелательности.

— Шпионю, конечно, — тем же тоном отвечает Ойкава. — Могу я украсть внимание вашего лучшего диагонального? Очень хочется выведать у него несколько промышленный тайн, — Ойкава подмигивает ему, и Вакатоши предчувствует настоящую пытку. 

— Надеюсь, персональная тренировка Ушиджимы закончена на сегодня?

Тренер меняется в лице, уже не скрывая проступившую неприязнь. Несколько игроков оборачиваются, глядя на Ойкаву с подозрением. Ойкава вопросительно приподнимает брови, напоминая о своём вопросе. 

У Вакатоши уши горят от стыда. Он действительно жалеет, что рассказал обо всём Ойкаве. Он ждёт, что тот вступит в открытую перепалку с тренером или же играючи откроет всем остальным его тайну, которая уже давно перестала быть таковой.

Но Ойкава всё ещё молчит, и тренер сдаётся, предупредительно смерив его взглядом.

— Если ты обещаешь вести себя аккуратно, — он выделяет интонацией последнее слово, и Ойкава согласно кивает.

— Я пришёл с миром, — добавляет он и ухмыляется собственной шутке.

Вакатоши устал терпеть этот цирк. Он поднимается на ноги, и Ойкава делает то же самое, выжидающе глядя на него. 

— Не здесь, — поясняет Вакатоши и уводит его прочь от некогда своей команды. Им обоим нечего здесь делать.

 

— Ты на машине? — спрашивает Ойкава, стоит им выйти из здания.

Вакатоши кивает, но пока не удавливает, к чему ведёт Ойкава.

— Поехали поедим, — предлагает он.

— Мы только что вышли из столовой, — напоминает Вакатоши.

— Ага, — соглашается Ойкава. — И ты даже не предложил мне чашечку чая. Гостеприимство тебе не знакомо, Ушиджима.

— Мы не у меня дома, чтобы... — начинает раздражаться Вакатоши.

— То есть, у тебя дома ты ведёшь себя совсем по-другому? Я учту, — перебивает его Ойкава и тут же замолкает сам, на лице проступает неожиданное разочарование. — Ну вот, теперь твой образ грозной молчаливой статуи потерял весь свой лоск.

— Ты шутишь, как идиот, — припечатывает Вакатоши, чувствуя себя ещё большим дураком, от того, что на мгновение испугался, что и Ойкава уйдёт сейчас. Оставит наедине со своими сожалениями.

— Раньше я бы очень разозлился, — менторским тоном произносит Ойкава, первым направляясь к стоянке.

— Раньше всё было по-другому, — тоскливо говорит Вакатоши ему в след.

— Я знаю! — отзывается Ойкава. Удивительно, что он вообще слышит последние слова. — Пойдём уже!

 

Они останавливаются у маленького кафе на окраине Осаки. Вокруг разбросаны низкие домишки, и Вакатоши одобряет выбор Ойкавы. Вряд ли здесь они наткнутся на случайных зевак. Они двигают сёдзи, призывно звенит колокольчик у входа. Внутри пусто и тепло, пахнет выпечкой. Ойкава ведёт его к столику в тёмном углу, а сам отправляется к витрине с пирогами.

— Тебе взять что-нибудь? - спрашивает он, Вакатоши отрицательно качает головой. 

Он кажется себе невыносимо усталым. Ему хочется запереться наедине с самим собой, подальше от настойчивого и непонимающего Ойкавы, подальше от простых радостей, вроде вкусного обеда и приятной компании.

— Стакан воды, пожалуйста, - просит он, и через пару минут Ойкааа возвращается со стаканом воды и куском рыбного пирога. 

— Спасибо, — благодарит Вакатоши.

Некоторое время они сидят молча. Ойкава жуёт пирог и на лице его проступает искреннее удовольствие от всего происходящего. Вакатоши ему завидует, он уже забыл, из чего рождаются привычные эмоции. 

Даже думаю, как машина, корит он себя. А через секунду ему уже всё равно. Он наблюдает за Ойкавой, потому что ему нечем себя занять. Он хотел бы уйти, но упустил своё шанс, когда сел с Ойкавой в одну машину.

— И каково это? — спрашивает Ойкава с набитым ртом. Он поднимает глаза и выглядит заинтересованным.

— Что именно? — настороженно спрашивает Вакатоши. 

— Проводить дни без волейбола, — выдаёт Ойкава так, будто говорит о чём-то обыденном.

Да ты издеваешься, хочет сказать Вакатоши, но молчит. Смотрит на Ойкаву в упор.

— Я подумал, что тебе не с кем поговорить об этом. 

От возмущения перехватывает дыхание. И Вакатоши действительно хочется рассказать ему многое. Как иглами колет пальцы от фантомного ощущения мяча на ладони, как тлеет тело в ожидании привычных утомляющих нагрузок, как свистит ветер в ушах, а Вакатоши боится, что пропускает подачу соперника.

— Ты не поймёшь, — цедит он сквозь зубы.

— Конечно, — соглашается Ойкава и снова возвращается к своему пирогу.

Это настолько внезапно, что Вакатоши перестаёт понимать, что между ними происходит. Да и злость улетучивается, сменяясь недоумением.

Некоторое время они молчат.

— Ты правда помнишь, что было раньше? Как мы играли в школе? — спрашивает Вакатоши, потому что не знает, о чём ещё говорить. 

Не похоже, что Ойкава приехал, чтобы поглумиться. Но у них никогда не было ничего общего, и сейчас Вакатоши не в том состоянии, чтобы менять ситуацию. Вряд ли и самому Ойкаве не с кем провести день.

— Ну мы же не такие старые ещё, — смеётся Ойкава. 

Выходит неестественно, и он быстро смолкает.

— Прошло же всего… Сколько? Лет восемь-девять? — он пожимает плечами и разглядывает стакан в руках Вакатоши.

— Восемь — с нашего последнего розыгрыша. Как сейчас слышу, как перекрикивают друг друга болельщики Шираторизавы и Сейджо.

— Славные были времена, — тянет Ойкава. — Б-р-р, уже ною как старик, — добавляет он и смеётся.

Воспоминания и правда светлые. Вакатоши не прочь пережить всё ещё раз. И ещё, по кругу. Не думать ни о чём, кроме волейбола, жить, как не умел никто другой. Вакатоши ловит себя на желании улыбнуться. Он перебирает картинки в голове, как старые фотографии, и ностальгия на время заполняет пустоту внутри.

Ойкава говорит быстро и много, и Вакатоши погружается с головой в его рассказы. Он почти смеётся, когда смеётся Ойкава, почти спорит, пытаясь доказать, что был сильнее.

— Ты был для меня заклятым врагом со средней школы, — делится Ойкава. — Кто же знал, что вскоре нам придётся играть вместе. Хорошо, что в клубы попали разные. Так ведь недолго было и друзьями стать.

Ойкава качает головой, словно не верит своим словам, а Вакатоши цепляется за нелепое «друзья».

И правда, что он здесь забыл.

 

Ойкава пишет ему смс, как будто это в порядке вещей. Рассказывает про свой отпуск. Про прелести предвесенней Осаки, но ничего не ждёт в ответ.

Однажды он пишет: «Проезжал мимо. Впустишь?»

И уже через пять минут Ойкава стоит у него на пороге с пакетом из китайского ресторанчика в руках и коробкой с приставкой под мышкой. Он выглядит усталым, но улыбается. Вакатоши ненавидит его в этот момент.

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает он. Выходит грубо, но он на самом деле нн хочет никого видеть.

— Я чувствую странную ответственность.

— Не ты меня сломал, — отвечает Вакатоши. 

— Мы даже не друзья, — добавляет он и, кажется, кричит, забыв, что так и не впустил Ойкаву в квартиру. 

— Да плевать, великий Ойкава сегодня слишком великодушен, — говорит Ойкава и смотрит прямо в глаза. А затем молча теснит Вакатоши и проходит внутрь.

Он оставляет вещи в зале и бесцеремонно гуляет по квартире Вакатоши. Он одобряет широкую кровать и двусмысленно подмигивает, диван для него тоже хорош, но в итоге он растягивается прямо на полу, подключая приставку к экрану. 

Вакатоши присаживается рядом, и Ойкава деловито распаковывает его порцию.

Они едят молча, а потом берутся за джойстики.

 

— Ты отстойно играешь, — выдаёт Ойкава после трёх часов непрерывной игры и смеётся.

Они пробуют всё, что до чего дотянулись руки Ойкавы. Шутеры, файтинги, гонки. Ойкава упорно выигрывает, радуется, как пацан, и снова берёт Вакатоши на «слабо».

Вакатоши ведётся, и каждый раз, когда видит на экране окончание игры, хмурится, смотрит на Ойкаву в упор и никак не может понять, чего от него хотят. 

— Расскажешь? — спрашивает Ойкава, разминая уставшие кисти.

— О чём?

— О травме. Плечо? 

И сам отвечает на свой вопрос. 

— Ты стал сстулиться больше. Да и левое плечо выглядит почти неподвижным. Будто каменное.

Ойкава кивает своим словам и выжидающе рассматривает Вакатоши. Тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не выгнать его. Он до боли сжимает кулаки, тяжело выдыхает через нос и спрашивает:

— Как ты заметил? — потому что боится, что теперь выглядит в глазах окружающих жалким.

— Ой да ладно, я смотрел все матчи с твоим участием. Мне ли тебе рассказывать про обязанности капитана?

Вакатоши отводит взгляд. Слишком стыдно признаться, что он просто не совладал с собой на тренировке. А после не ограничил нагрузку. На самом деле во всём виноват только он. Он допустил ошибку, он действовал непрофессионально, и теперь расплачивается. Всё честно и обидно до слёз.

— Я постелю тебе на диване, — предлагает он Ойкаве, и тот не против остаться на ночь.

 

Целый месяц Ойкава катается к нему из Сакаи. Вакатоши привыкает готовить на двоих или заказывать еду из ресторанчиков, питаться чаще раза в день. Иногда Ойкава пропадает на пару дней, но неизменно возвращается. У него всегда припасена пара козырей на вечер, но вытащить Вакатоши из квартиры у него так и не выходит. Ойкава упорно пытается разбудить в нём забытый адреналин. Когда он привозит с собой доску для го и твистер, Вакатоши смеётся над ним в голос. 

Оказывается, играть с Ойкавой можно во что угодно.

Вакатоши забывает про еженедельные встречи и включает телефон только по вечерам в ожидании очередного смс от Ойкавы. Он чувствует, будто умер для всех, но Ойкава никак не хочет его отпускать.

В пятницу у них привычный просмотр фильмов. Ойкава предлагает новый голливудский триллер, для Вакатоши нет разницы. На ужин они соорудили набэ, и теперь Вакатоши сыт и полон ленивым теплом.

Фильм средненький. Ойкава часто зевает и ёрзает. Вакатоши наблюдает за ним боковым зрением. 

Ойкава потягивается, откидывается на спинку дивана и переводит взгляд с экрана на Вакатоши. Он смотрит долго и пристально. Кажется, что-то происходит, и Вакатоши зависает, не зная, что сказать или сделать. Ойкава, тихий и захмелевший от уютного вечера, ждёт чего-то.

Вакатоши поворачивается к нему, несколько мгновений выдерживает взгляд. А потом наклоняется и целует его. 

Всё меняется в один момент. Комната идёт кругом. Вакатоши чувствует ровное тепло, исходящее от Ойкавы. Тонет в шоколадной радужке глаз Ойкавы, ласкает взглядом его ресницы.

Ойкава испуганно смотрит на него и молчит, и Вакатоши резко отстраняется.

— Извини, наверное, я всё неправильно понял, — выдавливает он.

— Ничего не говори, — просит Вакатоши, и он готов провалиться сквозь землю.

Ойкава молчит.

Он уходит, и, кажется, мир Вакатоши рушится в последний раз.

 

Ойкава звонит через неделю, впервые говорит голосом вместо текста смс.

— Нам нужно встретиться, — говорит он, и Вакатоши приглашает его к себе. Ему тоже очень нужно увидеть Ойкаву.

Ойкава приезжает через полчаса. Он взмыленный и злой. Он судорожно сжимает и разжимает кулаки, и Вакатоши боится прикоснуться к нему, хотя так хочется. 

Ойкава проходит внутрь сам — как в самый первый раз — петляет по его комнате, повторяя замысловатый узор на паркете. Когда Вакатоши устаёт следить за его нервозностью, он садится на кровать и хлопает по кровати рядом с собой. Ойкава поднимает на него больные глаза, смотрит загнанным зверем и, словно намагниченный, двигается навстречу Вакатоши. 

Вакатоши неизбежен, он сам это знает, как знает, что никогда не забудет то, что случится между ними позже. То, что Ойкава приехал, обещает ему многое, и он собирается взять своё.

Какое-то время Ойкава смотрит себе под ноги, мнётся как подросток, а потом присаживается на корточки перед Вакатоши. Он тщательно осматривает его лицо, будто проверяет на ощупь — Вакатоши почти ощущает прикосновения его пальцев, — и шепчет:

— Как же так…

Ойкава берёт его лицо в ладони и целует, крепко прижимается губами, и Вакатоши чувствует в его дыхании смятение и покорность. Он дёргает Ойкаву на себя, усаживает на колени, с силой проводит руками по спине и целует глубоко, но нежно, размеренно. Пока не выводит Ойкаву из себя.

Тот ожидаемо отталкивает от себя, Вакатоши падает на спину, и Ойкава нависает над ним. Прижимается лицом к лицу, глубоко вдыхает, пробует Вакатоши, узнаёт, каково это - быть так близко. Вакатоши гладит его поясницу, дышит Ойкавой, чувствует так остро, будто и не жил до этого момента.

— Раздевайся, — командует Ойкава, отстраняясь. 

Он стаскивает с себя свитер, следом сбрасывает джинсы. У него волосы растрепались больше обычного, глаза горят воинственно и влажно. Ойкава всё для себя решил и теперь не отступится. Вакатоши вполне устраивает такое положение дел. 

Он раздевается под пристальным взглядом и снова укладывается на кровать. Ойкава не заставляет себя ждать, ложится сверху. Его кожа раскалённая, и Вакатоши плавится вместе с ним. Он хватает Ойкаву за волосы, потому что терпеть больше нет сил. И тот поддаётся, сминает губы губами, сжимает пальцами плечи, потирается вставшим членом о член. 

Вакатоши так хорошо, что больно в груди. 

Ойкава тихо стонет, и от этого нового, неизведанного в нём, Вакатоши трясёт. Он просовывает руку под резинку его белья, желая сорвать Ойкаву на крик, громкий и отчаянный. Чтобы тот забился в его руках, исступлённо и беспомощно, забыв обо всём на свете, кроме Вакатоши.

Они уже не целуются, дышат друг другу в рот. На лбу Ойкавы проступила испарина, Вакатоши слизывает её языком и пропускает момент, когда Ойкава касается пальцами его члена, обводит головку. Он следит за движениями своих рук, будто сам себе не верит, хмурит брови, будто перед ним самая сложная задача в жизни. Будто ему хочется сделать Вакатоши по-настоящему приятно.

Вакатоши открывает рот, чтобы сказать ему всё, что чувствует. Как расходятся волны жара от его прикосновений, как счастье вихрем разносит их по нутру. Он открывает рот, но не произносит ни слова. Сейчас он не может сказать ничего, что было бы красноречивее бешеного ритма его сердца.

Ойкава слышит его, он прижимается головой к груди Вакатоши и улыбается, всё понимает. Вакатоши жмурится от переполняющей его нежности и кончает, когда Ойкава выводит узоры губами на его коже. 

Сам он всё ещё напряжённый, как струна. Он тяжело дышит и дрожит, Вакатоши ведёт рукой по его спине, пересчитывает позвонки, собирая капли пота, и рисует что-то вроде «Я тебя люблю». Пальцы не слушаются, но Ойкава льнёт навстречу прикосновениям. 

Вакатоши подтягивает его выше, а сам скользит вниз. Он пробует головку Ойкавы на вкус. Во рту горько от смазки и сладко от стонов Ойкавы. Вакатоши истекает слюной, двигается в рваном частом ритме. Он никогда ещё не хотел никого для себя, но сейчас Ойкава бьётся в его руках, кусает губы, кричит. Принадлежит ему целиком. Вакатоши готов на что угодно, лишь бы этот момент не кончался.

Ойкава едва успевает оттянуть его за волосы, изливается густой долгой струёй, пачкает Вакатоши щёку, и, задыхаясь, падает на кровать. Он прячет лицо в подушку, но Вакатоши не нужно смотреть, чтобы видеть отголоски улыбки на его лицо. Он сам едва может сдержать улыбку. Лежит с опущенными трусами, разглядывает потолок, потому что боится опустить взгляд и утонуть в обилии красок. Всё вокруг кажется ярким и живым, Вакатоши слышит дыхание Ойкавы и не может отличить, где заканчиваются они и начинается остальной мир. 

Даже подростки столько не фантазируют, думает он и смеётся своим мыслям.

— Что? — полузадушено бубнит Ойкава.

— Дурацкое чувство, — просто отвечает Вакатоши.

— В смысле? — и по голосу слышно, что Ойкава хмурится, силится угадать, что происходит.

— Будто я только-только начинаю жить, — полушёпотом выдыхает Вакатоши и прижимается виском к пояснице Ойкавы.


End file.
